


Danser dans la Brume Sombre du Gossamer Écarlate

by KillerBananas



Series: Crème de la Crème [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal creampie, Blindfolded, Brief pegging talk, Come play, Daddy Kink if you squint, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Little bratty!reader getting into trouble, Mouthy Mando, No Beta We Die Like Mandalorians, PWP/Porn Without Plot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Rough anal, Smut, Sour Patch Kid Din, Squirting, breathe play, butt stuff, degradation/humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerBananas/pseuds/KillerBananas
Summary: It was hard to shut your mouth, being as full as you were on this man’s digits and tool, yet you couldn’t help but to keep digging yourself deeper, as if teasing this man was the way to Nirvana in your sex-addled mind. And maybe you were right, because it takes a spiritual man to draw this kind of release from your soul.--Pure smut. Heed tags and please enjoy :)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Crème de la Crème [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155629
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Danser dans la Brume Sombre du Gossamer Écarlate

**Author's Note:**

> Titles translates to “Dance in the Dark Haze of the Scarlet Gossamer” and is for some subconscious aesthetic obscurely buried in the text. Continues after 1st installment (“Miel d'Améthyste sur Crème de Mandalorian”) after small break at end of that chapter. Just expanding the scene a bit to give some butt stuff writing a go in my usual format of nonsense. Don’t necessarily have to have read the first installment to understand this, but it probably helps (“established relationship”). Mind the tags and please enjoy.

He feels the sweat beading on his lower back as he looks down at the exposed treat underneath him. Your legs are back and you’re holding them for him, presenting a most delectable view of everything he’s done to your body so far. The residual redness where he’d ravished your chest was the most recent, nipples left sore and stiff, still slightly wet from his mouth. He couldn’t help that he kept finding his mouth on you really, who could blame him? Your skin was just so soft and pliable, reactive to his touch, sweet on his tongue, _addictive_. He felt the need to press every feeling he couldn’t verbalize into you in a type of release that he’d only dreamed of being given. And he kept pressing at what you would be willing to give him, nudging at boundaries to find the sweet spots.

His gaze moves down from your chest to where he’s already starting to cant his hips thoughtlessly, drawn to the heat of your body. The words that had circled between the two of you swirled in his mind as background thought, giving fuel to find how he could work your body up into frenzied pleasure. He noticed how responsive you were to submissive gestures, what made him feel good. He kept a staggering mental ledger of how his actions affected you, storing away each moan and what drew it from you. How you had alternated between holding your breath and emitting tiny, high-pitched noises that coordinated to the tensing in your frame while he crafted each purple mark on your skin. How easily each note in the ledger left a weight in the back of his mind, pushing him to claim you in any way he could, deepening some intangible connection he was gradually crafting with you. It felt euphoric. It felt _dangerous_. And Din is a hungry fucking glutton for risking punishment in his life. The risk of danger just tasted like a _burning honey_ on his tongue and he only wanted to drain your body of every heavenly drop, _greedy_.

He pressed his member into your pussy, moving in and out partially to cover himself in the combined liquids that had been slowly leaving you since the last time he had come, temporarily transfixed at the sight of the mess carnally energizing him to jab his hips into you deeply for a punishing thrust that made your toes curl. Almost needing you to hurt as much as this risk hurt him for just a moment to feel connected to a human, the natural rebalancing of the situation allowing him to breathe a little lighter and bathe in his own pleasures selfishly. When it felt like it was as much as he could get, he pulled out and his hands grasped under your hips to angle you just right for him to spit on the hole he planned to bury himself next. He didn’t miss the squeak that you let out at the unexpected gesture.

“Think you’re ready for me here, little one?”

You were biting your lip, a cherry-pink blush spreading across the visage he found his eyes continuously scanning in reading your body. He waited patiently for your nod and slowly pressed into that resistant muscle. He knew how important being gentle in this moment was for you to adjust. His hands meandered winding patterns along your thighs, encouraging your sensitive nerves to simply unwind, his blunt nails drawing goosebumps in their wake like soul-soothing aftershocks to your nervous tension.

He drew his fingers over the marks on your inner thighs with a reverence that you could feel in the gesture, pushing himself in enough that you could tell when his head breached you fully, evoking a broken moan from your throat alongside a curse. A small tremor in your leg made him pause and redirect your attention. One of the same hands that had drawn adventurous patterns on your bare skin pressed into the darkness his mouth had left, while the other swirled some of the wetness spread across your cunt over your clitoris. The contrasting combination of the motions and intrusion overwhelmed your senses.

“I need to hear that safe word again. Repeat it for me.”

His hands paused.

“ _Ge’tal._ ”

More praises left him as he watched your body start to relax into him again, exhibited trust speaking to something too deep to name.

“I want to push your body, but I don’t want to hurt you here. I want to be able to work you open on my cock so I can fuck you properly.”

He pressed another inch into you.

“Fill you up and stay inside you. _Fuck_ , you’re so tight here.”

That heated stain crossed your face again as he kept pressing and _fucking pressing_ into your body until the soft hairs at the base of his cock tickled your skin. Another curse left his lips when he came flush to your body and his hold tightened on your thighs as if he needed a grounding point himself, so awash in the encompassing plushness of your body.

“You’re so beautiful like this, sweet girl. Splayed out with my cock in this hole. So warm and welcoming for me. I’m not sure I want to leave.”

The tone in his voice gleamed with the pleasure of your submission, almost like a loth-cat lounging in a sunbeam. While he had done little things to catch your attention away from the large intrusion that was purely Din, the second that it would stop, it all drew right back to how he was stretching you. He flexed and your brows drew together at the sensation.

“Fuck, Din. So full.”

“Yeah? Can you take it?”

You keened at his playful torture and bobbed your head, a streak of mischief blended with pride surfacing in your response.

“Better than you can.”

His eyebrows rose at your attitude, surprised, but also using your change of focus to his advantage and beginning to pull out slightly without making you realize it right away.

“And how do you mean that, hmm?”

The stunted back and forth of his hips as he began working through your relaxing tension stuttered your response as the feeling of his motions brought a unique sort of stimulation to your pelvis.

“M-meant that I t-think I can take it up t-the ass longer than you.” A hiss escaped your mouth unbidden.

“So cheeky.” He slapped an open palm on your still-rose hued rear end. “Sounds like you’ve put some thought into that.” He kept going, removing himself further from you in a longer pull until just his head remained. “Teasing will get you in trouble, little one.”

He spit at your joining with him and let it drip down for only a moment before he resheathed himself in one fluid motion, like trying to strike a flint match against a stone of raw molten pleasure deep in your body, _make you see stars_. This was the price of your teasing, if you were willing to egg him on, find out exactly what _trouble_ meant to the man perched so deeply in your tight hole, willing to stare into the sun, drink the ambrosial danger that came with his imposing persona.

“Fuck, Din!”

“Still want to tease me?”

You bit your lip hard to keep from making another remark until you adjusted more, but it must’ve slipped your mind that he had posed that as a question. Another slap broke across your skin like lightning kissing garnet clouds. The strike only reenergized your mischief from the emboldening arousal.

“M-maybe.”

“Then you better do it now before I fuck the brat out of you.”

And he kept up the gradual build he had begun, finding his stride in gliding motions in and out of your tightness. You figured that, if you were in for it anyway, you should make the most of it, only on the cusp of realizing he had given you just enough permissive verbal leeway to hang yourself with, such a ravenous gift to indulge, but fuck was he _generous_.

“T-think I can last longer than you taking it like this. It makes me want to come so bad, b-but I b-bet if you were in m-my position that you wouldn’t be able to last as long. You’d come hard enough to see stars.”

It felt like baiting a wolf with a raw slab of meat, tempting fate in the atmosphere of a man like Din.

He paused his motions and stayed quiet enough to make you second-guess yourself. It was hard, operating in the dark, but your libidinous nature had urged you on. An apology was on the tip of your tongue before you felt his hand wrap around your throat, cutting you off, and he resumed at a more intense pace than before, roughly fucking into your abused hole. A whine managed to bypass his hold and slip off your lips; thrusts pulsing a feverous, gluttonous buzz from your center. So fucking _salacious_ was the idea of being reamed anally by this pure force of carnal spirit, you could barely keep your wits about you; exhalations studded with dionysian gasps.

He used his strategic pause in an attempt to reduce how your teasing had brought him closer to coming than he had intended to be at that moment, in no rush for the time to be over. He was also acutely aware of how he needed to react to your teasing. He’d just have to show you how many times he could make you come like this. And then, if things worked out, he would come back to this topic with you again later.

“Let’s see how many times it takes you to come while I’m in your ass before I can make you squirt, _can'gal_. That might make you understand better how not to tease someone that can stay buried in this ass and make you forget your own name because you’re too blissed out from coming on my command.”

He kept his hold on your throat and stopped his thrusts to lean over and cage your body with his own, forcing your hips to try to stay with him and avoid stressing your joining. His thick base was flush in you, drawing each possible oversensitive pleasure-pain jolt from jostling your union.

“Is it the biting you like most? The deep strokes? Being exposed so vulnerably? That I can use this hole to get off to you like it’s my own personal fucking toy? I better make sure I take my time finding out, just to be sure.”

It was art, a show of Mastery, how many peaks he made your body hit. Buried so soul-proddingly deep as his cock was, he played with your body in ways that frayed the ends of your synapses and electrocuted every fiber of your being. It was your last orgasm that had you coming in a daze. You’d thought it impossible that one man could be so adept at orchestrating your pleasure, but he was indeed more, the Mandalorian.

And _fuck_ could he be mouthy.

“Something tells me you’re the neediest little cunt I’ve ever seen. Let’s add these pieces together. You’re on my cock and you somehow get it in your mind that tempting fate is the best move. Why is that? Because you think I’ll fall for the bait and just go at you roughly? If that’s what you want, you’d get it a lot faster by asking me, _behaving_. If you want to play games though, I can draw this out. Should we see how needy you are?”

And he slows his strokes to a fraction of the intensity he’d taken before, exercising a forced control that started to make your body tense and sap your energy. The friction that the drag of his tool caused in your body was electricity and he knew exactly how to make it better. He started the same pace around your clit, gently stoking your arousal with measured swipes.

“What if I want to take you apart slowly? What if I think that’s what your body needs to come? Won’t you trust that I know what you need? Have I let you down yet?”

“No, sir. P-please…” you started to say.

He kept his rhythm, slowly drawing your muscles into bunching like seeing a tsunami build on drying shorelines. Overwhelming adrenaline started to course in you and you weren’t quite sure what you’d been trying to ask.

“See, look how much this wants to take you under. You feel so good you can barely open your mouth. I thought you wanted to try to tell me how you thought about me taking it up the ass when you’re sitting here, tits bouncing in time with my hips. You’re on full display, completely fucked out on my dick, but you thought you were going to tell me about how _I_ couldn’t handle it. What about you, sweet girl? How does it seem like you’re handling it right now? Were you going to beg me to let you come? Show me how needy you are for my cock to give you relief? I need to see you know how to ask for what you need, little one.”

It was hard to keep yourself focused, but his message did seem to touch your haze.

“Please, Sir, will you let me come on your cock? I-I f-feel like I’m going to burst, but I need you to push me there, please? Can you help me?”

Your hand touched his wrist around your throat, moving up to press a little harder on his hand around your throat. He smirked at the message.

“You want me to choke you again?”

“Yes, please?” Your tone of genuinely pleading your thirst for release ended in a breathy cutoff as he clasped down hard.

“You know, this tells me how much you like it when I use your body. You’re giving me so much control here. It’s almost like you enjoy flirting with death and danger, little one. If you need me to push you just that close to it, I can do that for you.” He replaced your hand on his wrist. “Tap me three times here if you need me to stop and you can’t talk. I’m gonna fuck this hole a little harder now, especially once you pass out. I want you to come back to me while I’m filling you.”

Darkness clouded the edges of your vision like grim shadows of Venus. His hand went from just finger tips on your clit to shoving three of his large digits in your cunt and using his calloused thumb to strum a breaking rhythm into your clit, fucking into your ass with a complementary cadence that made your stomach jump with pleasuring waves of electricity.

“I knew you’d be such a good girl when you’re stuffed like this. Your walls are starting to clench on my hand down here,” He gives a particularly rough shove into your pussy. “I know you’re gonna be even better for me in a minute. I’m getting close, sweet girl. Gonna give you every drop you need back here because you earned it with how well you took me. Don’t you want to look like a goddess, full of my come?”

The flirting darkness greedily overwhelms your vision as a dizzyingly addictive fuzziness invades your mind. A drop of sweat drips off the Mandalorian’s sharp nose as he is slamming his hips into your backside like he’s trying to pump electricity back into your flat-lining heart. The desperation hits you in waves of feelings: the gliding thumping of his cock in you pulled tight from his fingers pressing up into your channel at a spot that almost had you flinching, his labored breath, the interspersed grunts with each smack.

And the motions of his hands set off an overwhelming constricting, sharp orgasm in your body. Din’s timing is impeccable and he’s filling up your hole as you come back to consciousness and let out an embarrassing squeak at the pitched fit of nerves exploding in your lower muscles as you clench around everywhere the Mandalorian is tucked into your soul.

* * *

As much as it was apparent Din was skillful in moments of pleasure, you had been shocked at how considerate he was of the time thereafter. Full of his seed, you felt sated, but the foreboding sense of unrefined disequilibrium threatened to shred each remaining sector of serenity, bleeding into your tone of satiated comfort. As the creeping apprehension had colored your mood, his hands were there. His touch seemed to be everywhere on your person, soothing your intangible aches and insecurities, _calming_. He revisited each site that he’d gilded with a heartfelt devotion that transcended words, only conveyable in these tactile ministrations. Herculean hands impressed feather-light comforts into the balms of your raw vulnerabilities and rebuilt inviolable fortifications. His care was thorough and touching, transcending what any one person could truly verbalize.

You felt whole, cared for, for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there was a little time skip in there. Hope it read well (e.g., imagine the reader has had many an orgasm that the author was just too lazy to write). Thank you for supporting this with your views and hopefully it has earned your kudos or perhaps a kind remark. <3 Hello to the void, friends.
> 
> Mando’a:  
> can'gal = starfighter (play on words for brat here)  
> ge’tal = red (safe word)
> 
> -
> 
> I will come back to edit this, so please feel free to point out any typos or craziness. Thank you!


End file.
